Up and Taz: A Love Story
by xxxxxTWILIGHTLUVAxxxxx
Summary: A love story about everyone's favourite starship rangers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi im xxxxxxxxxtwilightluvaxxxxxxx **

**this is my first fic plz be nice. I luv starkid and starship! Joe walker is sexxxy ;D**

taz was wakling down a corridor luking for commander up. He was in his study talking to specs.

'hey up' she sais wen she wakled in luking at him in a sexy way.

'heyy taz' he said.

Taz was nervouse she really luved up but didnt no if she shuld tell him.

'up,' she said nervousely.

'yes taz' he said luking at her concrneedely.

'up I really really like you nd I wanna be yur girlfriend plz plz plz say yes,' she said huridly.

There was a silence nd none of them new wat to say.

**Srry it was short, longer chapter next time gud reveiws to see what up sez! **

**LUV U ALL **

**xxxxxxxxxxTWILIGHTLUVAxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi its xxxxxTWILIGHTLUVAxxxxx a lot of u flamd my story ur all posers nd idgaf. Im a strong indpedent peroson nd I dnt need any of u loserz. Anyway on with da 2****nd**** part of my story. Dis part is rlly emoshunal and fluffy**

taz ran away in tears

up chasd after her 'tax wait I love u 2' he sed

'ilove u 5eva' he sed

'omg,up,iloveu so mutch,' taz sed, leping into ups arms

'so wats goin on wiv u nd up,' febbz assed taz

'were goin on a date'

'omg, u hav 2 let me help u get ready!' febbz sed.

'OMFG, NOE WAYS,' taz sed 'youll make me luk like a GURL!' (**SEE. IM WRITIN TAZ IN CHARAKTER SO STUP FLAMIN ME 4 IT!) **

'dnt be sily tazzy Ill make u luk preetty'

'I dnt wanna b pretty! I wanna b tuff like up! Sav ur stupid makeup 4 bug!' tax yeled, hormonaly.

She stormd out the room, and bumpd into specs.

'GET OUT OF MY WEY' she yelld.

Specs stood bak, shoked. 'but taz I luv u!' she yeled. (**SPECS IS LESBION OK**)

'I dnt like lesbions!' taz yelld.

Spexs wos very unhapy. She cried in da cornr of da starship.

Up fond taz in her room. 'wats da mattr tazzy?' he sed.

'im ugulllllly.' she yelld.

'ithnk ur prety just da wey u r.' up sed.

'u do?'

'I do.'

den dey kissd nd kissd nd kissd. Up tok off taxs cloths nd kissd her down her bodiy.

'hav u got a conbom?' taz assed.

Up put a conbom on nd then they had sex.

**See, dey were all in carakter! dnt tell me that there not becos they ARE nd if u dnt like this story ur ovioously a stoopid. Good reveiws 4 chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYY guyz its xxxxTWILIGHTLUVAxxx im srry 4 takin so long to update ive bin rrlly rlly busy wiv skool n stuff. Also wut is a troll? Evry1 keeps callin me a troll. Im not a troll, im a sirrious riter, nd ur all just flamin me 4 it! Ur ALL poserz!**

Taz ran from the room exitedly. She had just sexed up!

'SEX IS AMAZIN!' she screemed, runing around the ship nd jumpin up nd down.

Febbyfebz came runing from her room 'OMG TAZ U DID IT WITH UP TELL ME EVRYTHIN!'

so taz told febuarryayary the hole story between her nd up. 'it was magikal' she sed. 'up is the hottest peace of motherfo mancandy I hav eva seen on dis whole starship'

'NOT AS CUTE AS BUG IS' febraary yelld.

'NAH WAY BUG IS A BUG HE LOOKS STOOPID'

'OMFG TAX U DID NT JUST SAY THAT!'

'OMFG FEBBHYURAY I DID JUST SAY THAT!'

'Omg, taz u r such a bich, y wuld u say that, U SO MEAN!' febs turnd nd left, leaving taz alone.

Taz wept. 'omg ive lost my only friend'

spex crepped out frum the shadows. 'ill be ur frend taz.'

'NO WAY.' taz sed. 'u will go lezzer on me'

'omg, taz, i'm not trying to turn u into a lesbion, dnt b so homophobe' specs sed, upsetedly

taz relised she was being mean to poor specs. 'Srry,' she sed. 'its just knew. Y didnt u tell me b4?'

'becos I thought u wuldn't like it.'

'its okay specs.' taz sed, tryin to be comforting.

Then specs leened across to tax nd pressed her lips to hers. They staid that way 4 a long time. Taz thought about pushin her away nd loads of thoughts of up came to her hed about how she was cheatin. She knew it was bad but omg kissin specs felt so gud! She culd do this for hours. Then she pulled away nd stared at specs.

'Oh my god. IM LESBION.'

**ooooh, clifffhanger so wut do you think tax is gunna do now. Spex or up? LUV TRIANGLE. ITS LIKE TEAM EDWARD ND TEAM JACOB. VOTE IN DA COMMENTS WETHER U R TEAM SPECS OR TEAM UP!1!1!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY SIRIOUSLY SOMEONE TELL ME WUT A TROLL IS UR ALL CALLING ME A TROLL ND I DNT KNOW WHUT A TROLL IS. IM JUST A SIRIOUS RITER ND UR ALL FLAMIN ME 4 IT. MY SPELING ND GRAMMER IS FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK? **

**Nd now on with da fic 4 those of u who want to read it! Thank u so much, I luv all of u!**

tax didnt know whut to do. She had cheeted on up with spex nd she new she would have to pay the price. Spex had told her just to tell up the truth nd say she was sorry.

Also, tax didnt know who she wanted to b with. She luved up a lot. Like...a lot. But kissin specs had been somethin amazing that she just didnt quite understand. 

She decided 2 ask febby febz 4 help.

'Febraerry?' she sed, nocking at febz' bedroom door. 'can I talk about somethin?'

'yar, tax?' febz said. 'Boy trouble?'

'sort of'

tax told feburray everythin.

Febz laughed. 'oh tax. It doesnt matter. Besides its not cheeting if its wiv de opposite sex!'

'isn't it?' taz sed, shoked.

'corse nt!' febrery sed. 'if it wos wuld I do this?'

she kised taz on the lips it was awesome.

'I relly am a lesbion!' taz sed out loud.

She ran to ups room nd smaked on the door.

'up up up, I need to talk to u!' she yeled.

'wat is it?' up asked.

'I kised specs and februaeey nd I enjoyed it im so srry plz plz forgive me plz'

up looked shoked for a moment.

'TAX THATS AWESUM!' he yelled. 'MY GIRLFREND IS LESBION!'

he took her up in his arms and said 'lets have a threesum!'

then specs, taz nd up all had sex.

**Ok thats all 4 this chapter nice coments plz I worked relly hard on this, NO FLAMING PLZ.**


End file.
